


Staying

by smoothkreminal



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm basically going to admit: I'm a new member of the Far Cry fandom (two weeks, woo) and I'm not 100% on my characterization with these two, so concrit is welcome and appreciated. And, as always, if you see a spelling/grammatical error, please let me know. I've read over it a few times but I could have missed something.</p><p>This is a birthday gift to a mutual on Tumblr who introduced me to this game and essentially ruined my life. Thanks, Aiden, you're a pal, and happy birthday.</p><p>Basic exposition for this: An AU where Jason and Vaas are in an established  relationship, Vaas has a criminal record a mile long, and he and Grant do <i>not</i> get along. Pretty much everything you need to know for this piece.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurgy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kurgy).



> I'm basically going to admit: I'm a new member of the Far Cry fandom (two weeks, woo) and I'm not 100% on my characterization with these two, so concrit is welcome and appreciated. And, as always, if you see a spelling/grammatical error, please let me know. I've read over it a few times but I could have missed something.
> 
> This is a birthday gift to a mutual on Tumblr who introduced me to this game and essentially ruined my life. Thanks, Aiden, you're a pal, and happy birthday.
> 
> Basic exposition for this: An AU where Jason and Vaas are in an established relationship, Vaas has a criminal record a mile long, and he and Grant do _not_ get along. Pretty much everything you need to know for this piece.

It took Jason some time to remember where he was when he first opened his eyes. His head was throbbing from the drinks he had the night before, and his eyes were heavy from exhaustion. His focus was mostly on trying to remember whose bed he was asleep in before his eyes caught sight of a red shirt, torn at the sleeves and stained grey at the hem. 

Vaas. He was in Vaas’s bed, and his clothes were on the other side of the room, scattered about the floor. A vibration caught Jason’s attention, and his eyes immediately set onto the faint glow of his cell phone in his pants pocket. He sat up and stretched and gathered the blankets around his legs to keep his toes from freezing off. 

“Hey, _guapo_. You gonna get that? If I answer it, he’ll probably shoot me through the speaker.” 

Jason smiled to himself and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Vaas was standing in the doorway to his kitchen, a bright yellow mug in hand with a chip on the side that made Jason worried he would accidentally swallow the ceramic shard that was missing. He was shirtless and wearing nothing but dark blue jeans, which were unbuttoned enough that his underwear poked through.

“Maybe I’ll get it when it stops ringing,” Jason said and gave his jeans a rather fearful look. Vaas’s brow rose from where he was watching Jason over the rim of his cup. “If I answer it now, my headache will get worse.”

“Headache, eh? I’ve got some kickass pain killers in the cabinet if you’re desperate.” He chuckled as Jason made a face and shook his head. “Hey, hey! They’re not illegal, asshole. Over-the-counter shit. Like Advil, you know.”

Jason shrugged before deciding that he had to get dressed eventually. He pointedly ignored the wolf whistle from Vaas as he strode naked across the room to get his underwear and jeans. He shot the man a look that sent him into the kitchen for the medicine he promised. Jason pulled his boxers on and pulled his phone out of his pocket before wrestling into his jeans. 

He was not looking forward to returning home, and if his message history had anything to say about it, Grant was not going to just let him off with a warning. He was grateful his mother didn’t live in the same town because she would absolutely have heard about everything. Even then, he was sure Grant had already told her, despite the fact that he was a fucking adult.

When Vaas returned with two painkillers and hot coffee he downed the pills, nearly burned his mouth drinking it. He ignored his lover’s joke about not wanting to taste anything for the next week and sat back down on the bed.

“He’s called me sixteen times, left seven voice mails – all saying how he’s going to kill me, and you, in some of them – and at least twelve new texts. Those include threats to call my mother to tell her I’ve ‘gone missing.’” He scoffed at one colorful message about Vaas’s criminal record and cut his phone off. “I can’t wait to return home and wonder where the sniper he’s hired is going to take the shot.”

Jason tossed his phone onto the bed and sipped at his coffee, careful now not to scorch his mouth. He had already known that he was fucked before he’d even climbed out of his window. He just hadn’t expected Grant to find out so soon.

“Your brother always like this? Hovering over you, _como una mamá gallina_.” Vaas picked Jason’s phone up from the mattress and sat in its place. He held it up as if to emphasis his question. “Can’t he just let you fucking be?”

“He’s just worried because I ran off without telling him where I was going.” Jason paused to laugh. “Well, I doubt he doesn’t know where I am, but he may be too intimidated to come storming over here looking for me.” He swallowed a mouthful of coffee and took his phone from Vaas. After checking another voicemail that, again, threatened him with bodily harm for freaking Grant out, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

“I really, really don’t want to go home,” he admitted with a heavy sigh. “Grant’s going to give me the third degree for sneaking out, Riley’s going to be upset because I pissed off Grant; I’ll basically be walking into hell when I get back.” He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, before turning over to look at Vaas.

Vaas sighed in sympathy and reached out to drag his knuckle across Jason’s jaw. “So don’t fucking go,” he said. Jason was surprised by how gentle his voice was, despite the bitter scowl on his face. “Fuck them, amigo. _Fuck_. _Them_. Your brother could come over here breathing goddamn fire, and I wouldn’t so much as take a step out of the way if you didn’t want me to.”

Jason’s laugh left him in a breath, and he leaned his head back against the wall. Vaas didn’t seem to like being laughed at, and he whistled to get Jason’s attention. “I’m serious. Hell, you could live in the crawl space beneath the floor. No one will find you, and I doubt your fucking brother is going to go looking for you down there.”

Jason grabbed one of the pillows from the head of Vaas’s bed and swung it hard to hit him. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

The first hit made contact with his chest, but the second time Jason cocked his arm back Vaas deflected the strike with his forearm, tossing his mug to the floor and tearing the pillow from Jason’s hands. He put a hand on Jason’s chest and shoved him against the wall. Jason gripped his mug tightly to make sure his remaining coffee wouldn’t go spilling across his lap and the sheets.

“Hey. Don’t be fucking rude.” Jason fought a losing battle against the smirk pulling at his lips when he felt Vaas’s nails scrape across his clavicle. “If you’re gonna start name-calling me like that, I’ll have to find you other things to do with that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Yeah? Then fucking do it,” Jason challenged. Vaas laughed but moved forward and kissed him hard, biting Jason’s lips and digging his nails into his skin. One hand snaked into his hair to curl a fist through it and tug hard enough to pull his head back and expose his throat.

“As you wish, _guapo_.”


End file.
